masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:RobertX13
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Morality Guide (Mass Effect 2) page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lancer1289 (Talk) 18:00, December 20, 2010 Request Please if you are going to edit an article like how you did with the Armor Upgrade and Weapon Upgrades articles, then please attempt do it in one edit or as few as possible. This makes seeing and identifying changes to the article(s) much easier and it prevents the massive amount of edits from clogging up the history of the article. It also prevents the edits from clogging up the RC, which is what is used to monitor the wiki. This feature shows all activity on the wiki and edits like that clog it up and sometimes things go unnoticed, or get missed altogether. It is mainly a maintenance thing, but it does help to identity things much easier. Thanks. Lancer1289 02:16, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Notes in Articles Please note that what you just did in your recent edits to the Morality Guide (Mass Effect 2), can be considered vandalism, which is a bannable offense. That is NOT how we do things here. If you have a problem with something, then take it up in the appropriate forum, i.e. Talk:Morality Guide (Mass Effect 2), not in the article. We do not put signatures in article, we do not use the note tag for that sort of thing, we don't use "I" anywhere in main articles, and most importantly we just don't do that. Again if you have a problem with something, take up on the talk page, but please, do not do what you just did again as that is just now how we do things here. Lancer1289 06:12, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Response to comment on Lancer's talk page Lancer first I am sorry for "not following simple instructions" I will post my comments here from now on. The Reason why I posted it on your talk page was because I didn't think you'd read if it were on my page. Also I didn't voice a complaint in Talk:Morality Guide (Mass Effect 2) because I don't think it would be taken seriously so it will not have the desired effect. Second if I understand correctly you're one of the administrators for this wiki so I thought maybe I should talk to you. I wrote the article on the shadow broker mission and while I have no copyrights to it I would want it to be accurate. So back to my original question: "What would it take to convince you, A wikia contributor and all the other administrators to delete that section of the article?" or not to undo my delete. I made a mistake when I first wrote it by not checking my Paragon/Renegade score because I didn't know about Gibbed's Savegame Editor at the time and I assumed you get points. I only want to rectify it. Please tell me the procedure to change the article permanently. Will simply adding a comment in Talk:Morality Guide (Mass Effect 2) be enough? I look forward to your reply (RobertX13 11:54, April 9, 2011 (UTC)) :I already stated where is the best and most appropriate place to take up something like this. If you don't post something about the related article on its talk page, then there is nothing that can be done as it won't get taken seriously. An article's talk page is there for that purpose, to discuss changes to the article, so if nothing is started, then nothing will be done. As to getting the content removed, you have to present proof that it doesn't give points, beyond saying "I had this before, and this after" and provide screenshots as that will be the only way to convince people. I do want the article to be accurate, but if someone keeps deleting a section of an article without proof, then that is a problem. Lancer1289 17:00, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Providing Proof I seriously doubt a few screenshots before and after could be considered proof. Maybe I can provide a video on youtube with me playing that section and reviewing my morality points before and after. Would that be considered proof? And if so could you tell me how to record videos on my computer? what program do I need and etc. I tried to record games on my pc before but I never got the hang of it. Could you give me a few pointers? :You don't have to start a new section for every response, just continue discussion as that makes it a little hard to read. But it's your talk page so whatever. :Screenshots are proof and I really don't know why they wouldh't be consdered proof. However, since you are using a save editor, I'm a bit warry about it. You would have to explain it and make sure you du thuroughly. I can't provide any tips on that as I don't take screenshots or videos. Lancer1289 05:17, April 10, 2011 (UTC)